


moving

by ghostfaeries



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, Laughter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness, Symbolism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically 800 words of wally gushing about dick, ly ae, no beta we die like my best friend will when they read this, theyre just happy and in love :), was in a poetic mood, will i ever write birdflash that isnt either married or engaged? the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: It’s just the two of them, whisking around the dance floor to the music faintly carrying through to them from downstairs, the sound of the party downstairs long but tuned out. It’s just them, alone in a dark room with just a single lit light bulb dangling above them, the thin white curtains flowing and rippling in the wind coming through the open windows, letting in a breeze of nature and air and light and freedom, and they're just swirling around, coattails trailing behind them, smiling and laughing and happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	moving

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to Hozier's Movement, got sappy, wrote this
> 
> enjoy
> 
> DISCLAIMER: please do not interact with this fic in any way if you ship Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian or Duke with each other as this makes me very uncomfortable as someone with siblings, thank you

It’s just the two of them, whisking around the dance floor to the music faintly carrying through to them from downstairs, the sound of the party downstairs long but tuned out. It’s just them, alone in a dark room with just a single lit light bulb dangling above them, the thin white curtains flowing and rippling in the wind coming through the open windows, letting in a breeze of nature and air and light and freedom, and they're just swirling around, coattails trailing behind them, smiling and laughing and _happy_. 

And it's just them, just them, and it's perfect. It's them and it's all they need and they're _here_ , _together_ , and they're happy and Dick's laughter is twinkling through the room, a tinkle like starburst and fairy dust, light and airy and grounding and earth and nature and he is so, so bright, it's like he's the source of all light, he's shining like the sun, like the moon, like the stars, so bright and warm, but not blinding, never blinding, just warmth, and freedom, and he's _safe,_ and Wally knows, Wally knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

And they dance, and they dance, and they dance. 

And Dick is his sun, his moon, and Wally is in his orbit, a forever push and pull of the tides, a dance of light and warmth and dark and a blanket of stars settling on your shoulders, heavy but reassuring. 

And Dick is so, so gorgeous. His long hair is falling in front of his eyes, a soft curtain of night sky, of ink spilling over, and then he lets go of Wally for a moment to brush it away so he can see again, and Wally sees, Wally sees his eyes. They’re blue, blue like the ocean and just as deep, pools of swirling waters, so beautiful, yet so dangerous, and Wally is drowning in them. And he comes up for air, because, for all the dangers of the sea, Dick has only ever been gentle with him, and kindness ripples through the endless waters, kindness and gentleness and love, for Dick Grayson is a being of light, of goodness. Dick Grayson is radiant, a beacon of hope and safety and Wally will forever be grateful he’s permitted to bathe in his light. 

And Dick puts his hand back on Wally’s hip, warm and soft and rough and calloused and he’s keeping Wally from floating away, keeping him grounded, and then he dips Wally. Wally’s hands fly to Dick’s shoulders, but they didn’t have to, Dick’s got him, he’s always got him, Dick will catch him when he falls, always, and Wally has fallen for him. 

And Dick laughs, and Wally laughs and their laughter joins together and combines and flows, like a breeze above a field of wild flowers carries seeds through mountains and hills, to scatter all over the world, flowers yellow and red and blue. Their laughter fills the air, like petals shaken loose by the wind, like dandelion seeds drifting on the breeze. Their laughter rings out through the air, bouncing off the walls, echoing through the room. They’re surrounded by their own joy, submerged in an ocean of mirth, floating between stars made of light and happiness. 

And Dick pulls him standing again and he’s still laughing and Wally is looking at him, at his grin, at his eyes scrunched closed, at the laughter lines on his face, and Wally is looking at Robin, at Nightwing, at Dick Grayson, at the love of his life. 

And he decides this is the moment, this is perfect, it’s just them and they’re alone and they’re together and Wally gets on one knee and Dick freezes, stock still, trapped in time, and Wally presents the ring, and Dick’s smile shines brighter than the blue and red gemstones set in the band of moonlight silver, and suddenly Dick is moving again, a flurry of limbs, and he’s falling to the floor, on his knees, slinging his arms around Wally’s torso, and then they’re up again, and Wally is being spun around, weightless, a moon in Dick’s orbit, his eyes only on the man in front of him, and Dick’s laughing and Wally’s laughing and they’re moving. 

And Dick sets him down, gently, oh so gently, and takes the ring and Wally slides it on his finger and for one long, still moment they stay like that, hands clasped, fingers entwined, silver glinting like the Northern Star in a moonlit sky, and they’re still. 

And they kiss, once, twice, soft and slow, a dance of souls, unspoken love so clear in the small movements of their hands, their tongues, their mouths. They kiss and then they stay still, just for a moment, soaking in each other’s presence, and Dick’s eyes are shining, with light and with tears and with happiness and Wally can’t help but kiss him again. 

And then they’re moving again, and they’re laughing, and they’re dancing, and it’s just the two of them and they’re moving and they’re happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> My DC blog: autistic-damian-wayne


End file.
